Vergebung
by Alistanniel
Summary: Galadriel hat noch eine letzte Prüfung zu bestehen, bevor die Valar ihr endlich vergeben und sie in die Unsterblichen Lande zurück kehren lassen.


_Inhalt: Galadriel hat in ihrer Vergangenheit viel Blut (auch das ihres eigenen Volkes) vergossen. Deshalb verweigern ihr die Valar zunächst die Rückkehr in die Unsterblichen Lande.   
Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was sie schließlich doch umstimmt, und kam nicht darum herum es aufzuschreiben.   
Kategorie: Tragik   
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien   
Dedication: Für Julian, weil ihm die Story so gut gefallen hat, und er meine vielen Fragen über HdR immer geduldig beantwortet._

* * *

  


**Vergebung**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
Es war still geworden in Caras Galadhon. Jahre waren vergangen, seit die Bewohner des Reiches von Lórien in den Westen gegangen waren. Nur sie war noch da.   
Galadriel, die einstmalige Herrin des blühenden Landes. Sie war allein. Die Valar hatten ihr die Unsterblichen Lande verwehrt. So musste sie zusehen, wie die Blätter verwelkten und von den Bäumen fielen. Und mit jedem Blatt starb auch ein Teil von ihr. Sie begann die Last der Jahre stärker denn je zuvor auf sich zu spüren.   
Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, die sie allein war. Was draußen in Mittelerde vorging wusste sie nicht. Denn es drang kein Laut nach Lórien, weil sich niemand dessen bewusst war, dass es nicht ganz verlassen war.   
  
Oft dachte sie an Arwen. Die Einzige des Elbenvolkes, die in Mittelerde geblieben war. Aber sie hätte gehen können. Valinor hätte sie willkommen geheißen.   
Sie, Galadriel, hatte diese Wahl nicht gehabt. Doch sie wusste, dass sie allein die Schuld dafür trug und nichts anderes verdient hatte. Sie musste nun den Preis dafür zahlen, was sie in der Vergangenheit getan hatte.   
Die Erinnerungen ließen sie nicht los, und die Schuldgefühle zerrten an ihrem Innersten, wie ein wildes Tier an ihren Eingeweiden. Inzwischen hatte sie sich mit dem Schmerz abgefunden, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er deshalb leichter zu ertragen war.   
  
Gefangen in der Einsamkeit war jeder Tag wie der andere. Es gab nichts, das die Stille erträglicher machen konnte. Niemanden, mit dem sie hätte sprechen können. Langsam vergaß sie wie ihre eigene Stimme klang.   
  
Doch an einem Tag, der sich durch nichts von den vielen davor unterschied, geschah etwas. Das Geräusch von Pferdehufen erklang. Nach der langen Ruhe erschien es unwirklich in ihren Ohren. Hatte sie sich nicht verhört? Schließlich gab es niemanden, der in das verlassene Land kommen könnte.   
Doch es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Ein Reiter erschien an den Toren Caras Galadhons. Erst als das weiße Pferd direkt vor ihr hielt, erkannte sie die Gestalt auf dessen Rücken.   
Arwen. Ihre Enkeltochter. Sie hatte sich verändert. Die Jahre hatten an ihrer Lebensenergie gezehrt. In ihren Augen konnte man immer noch die Seele Lúthiens erkennen, aber sie war verblasst.   
  
Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen scheuen Blick aus. Beide waren über alle Maßen verwundert die andere hier zu treffen. Arwen war die erste, die sprach. Berichtete was sie hierher geführt hatte.   
König Elessar, der Elbenstein, war verschieden und sie hatte es keinen Tag länger in Gondor ausgehalten. Zu schmerzhaft lastete die Erinnerung.   
Nur war es an Galadriel zu antworten und zu erklären, weshalb sie noch hier war. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme. Und die Kälte und die Gleichgültigkeit in ihr erschreckte sie zutiefst.   
  
Die Tage vergingen. Nicht anders als zuvor. Nur, dass sie jetzt zu zweit allein waren. Sie sprachen nie viel. Jede lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt, die für die andere verschlossen war.   
Frühjahr. Sommer. Alles war gleich. Schließlich wurde es erneut Herbst. Die Blätter begannen wieder zu fallen.   
Galadriel fühlte, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Aber sie wusste nicht genau was. Vermutlich war es sowieso bedeutungslos. Nichts würde jemals wieder Licht in die sterbenden Wälder bringen.   
  
Der Herbst neigte sich nun dem Ende zu. Auch das letzte Blatt war gefallen. Es traf sich, dass Galadriel an diesem Morgen, wie sie es oft tat, außerhalb der Stadt wanderte. Ihr Weg führte sie zu einer Stelle auf einem Hügel von dem man ganz Caras Galadhon überblicken konnte. Früher war dies ihr Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Aber der Anblick hatte sich gewandelt. Der Glanz war schon lange vergangen.   
Dort traf sie auf Arwen, deren Gedanken an einem weit entfernten Ort weilen zu schienen. Die beiden Frauen blickten sich stumm an. Keine wusste etwas zu sagen, oder wollte es überhaupt.   
Arwen war schwach und mager geworden. Das Leben hatte sie vollkommen ausgezehrt. Und als Galadriel jetzt in ihre leeren Augen blickte, wusste sie, was sie die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte. Arwens Kraft war aufgebraucht. Sie würde diese Welt verlassen. Noch heute.   
  
Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander im vom Laub bedeckten Gras. Dann geschah etwas. Es wurde ruhig. Noch ruhiger als sonst. Nicht ein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. Es sang kein einziger Vogel, und nicht eine Grille zirpte.   
Langsam, unendlich langsam sank Arwen zurück. Bis ihr Kopf die toten Blätter berührte. Ihre Augen suchten Galadriels. Es war ein Blick, der Lebwohl bedeutete.   
Sie, Galadriel, hielt ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt und fühlte sich nicht mehr lebendig an. Das war also das Ende.   
Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, tropfte neben Arwens Kopf in die Erde, genau in dem Moment, als sich ihre weißen Lider für immer schlossen. Das Feuer Lúthiens in ihren Augen war vergangen.   
  
Sie konnte den Frieden fühlen, der sich um Arwens Körper legte. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich nun wieder die Kraft und Schönheit, die ihr zu Lebzeiten eigen gewesen waren.   
  
Dort wo Galadriels Träne den Boden berührt hatte, entwuchs ein Bäumchen der Erde. Ganz allein stand es fortan auf dem Hügel und wachte über Arwens Grab.   
  
Doch sie, Galadriel, begann jetzt etwas Neues zu fühlen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie geglaubt an ihrem Ende angelangt zu sein. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt.   
Es war der Anfang. Sie hatte nun genug gebüßt und es wurde ihr der Neubeginn geschenkt.   
  
Die Valar hatten ihr vergeben.   
  



End file.
